User blog:PrimeXam/A year of Valkyrie Crusade (playing it, that is) Part 1
Time flies fast, huh? Can't believe it's been a year already. Well, here's my experiences on VC in one year, though I can't recall much from the first event I've been in (A Celestial Saga). Anyways, here it is: A Year of Valkyrie Crusade. I'll be telling my experiences starting from the first event I've been in, and I'll try to recall what happened during that event. How it started Things were going as usual for me like any other day, surfing the internet, playing games, etc. I was on Skype talking to one of my friends and she brought up Valkyrie Crusade. Curious, I asked more about it. She linked me to some cards, some which were rather fanservicey. After a little bit of talk, I decided to try the game for myself. Prologue The current event at that time was A Celestial Saga, but it didn't interest me that much since I was more focused on clearing the Beginner's Dungeon. Prior to that, I did a Premium Summon, half-expecting it to work like in any other game which has a summoning system, and got a Rose Knight, though I'm pretty sure everyone's first summon was either Rose Knight or Snow Mage. Since the Beginner Dungeon has a time limit, I tried to clear it as fast as possible. I almost got stuck on the last boss, but I managed to beat her. A Celestial Saga Eventually, I decided to give the event a try. I can't remember this event's plot, but that's not important. As I cleared the maps, I fought the Archwitch at that time: Odysseus. I didn't get her due to me being new to the game and having weak cards, and she got stronger every time I beat her to the point I can't beat her at a certain level. As for Duels, I didn't get into that until two events later. Pirates of the Sky Memory's quite fuzzy on this one. I did attempt to max out the Archwitch's likeability rating after having added my friend who told me about VC, but I still did not have good cards at that time, so I got stuck somewhere on the map. I went to Duels slightly more often than before, and started enjoying it slowly. A Happy Halloween Still no Archwitch, sadly. I think I got Amber around this time, and was happy to summon a decent card at least, despite being a DEF buffer. I discovered I could obtain Sacred Relics from events I was in before, so I got to Dueling more often. After that, I made it a point to obtain every Sacred Relic card from upcoming events. Other than that, there's not much to talk about in this event. Sengoku in Autumn I managed to get this event's AW: One-eyed Dragon. I added her to my main squad since she can debuff enemy attacks by 50%, and at that point getting more SRs was my priority so that I could hold my own when taking on Archwitches. I did fight the Limited Enemy after accessing the area she was in, but I couldn't get her. I didn't bother with FAWs too much, I just sent them to my friend when I encountered one. Our Ladies of Solace As of September this year, I got all of the cards in this event (not counting Ranking), though I got them over time. During that time though, I got Vitruvius and added her to my main squad, since she could buff her ATK by 300%, which makes my AW killing slightly easier. I did fight Sulis, but I wouldn't get her until a year later as a Witch Gate completion reward. Valkyrie Kingdom I was surprised to see Hades getting a variant card in this event as a FAW. I didn't get the AW from this event due to not playing a lot of VC during this time. Besides that, there's not much to talk about what I did during this time. I did get Infernal Hades a year later as a drop after fighting her in a Witch Gate, though. Secret Santa This was when my AW killing life took a turn for the best, if not better. I noticed Dark Santa's skill (and artwork, which is beautiful) and prioritized getting her. I got two copies of her as a random drop and likeability drop, so I evolved her. She became my main attacker in my squad from that point. However, it still wasn't enough to beat FAWs, sadly. The Four Guardians Things only got better from here on. I was surprised to see four Archwitches appearing in one event, so I tried to get them all, and I did. Getting Vermillion Bird was a huge game changer for me since she can full heal. The other Archwitches were great too, White Tiger self-buffs, Azure Dragon having a crit skill and Black Tortoise able to debuff enemy ATK. Despite already having One-eyed Dragon, I still have Black Tortoise in my squad anyways along with the other AWs I got in this event. This is also the first event which I got my first FAW, albeit through amalgamation. And that's it for Part 1. I could've wrote more but I have to go out as of now. See you guys again in Part 2, and have a great day. (I'll get to hyperlinking stuff after I get back home) Category:Blog posts